1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns: a method to present multiple image data sets within the scope of a comparative evaluation, as well as an associated device, and a user interface for the presentation of multiple image data sets within the scope of a comparable evaluation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the continuing development of medical image acquisition systems, it is possible to acquire image data sets ever faster, in ever improving quality. In particular, the tomographic modalities of computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance tomography (MR), positron emission tomography (PET) and single photon emission computer tomography (SPECT) are examples. Ever more and ever larger image data sets thus accumulate that must be assessed. At the same time, a trend exists to examine patients with more than just one modality, and at multiple points in time, so that frequently many image data sets with regard to one patient exist even within the scope of a single finding (diagnosis) or therapy.
This “data flood” must be evaluated quickly and efficiently, often with a comparison of multiple images.
To present image data sets, in particular three-dimensional image data sets, it is known to select a presentation format in which multiple images of the image data set lie atop one another in the manner of a “virtual stack” so that, for example, a physician can review these images in order. It is additionally known for multiple such “virtual stacks” to be shown in parallel. However, such a presentation in which image data sets can be reviewed in parallel in their fixed arrangement is frequently less goal-oriented and intuitive. Time is lost and the evaluation turns out to be more difficult.